The forgoted milenium objects
by TheDarkPurpleGirl
Summary: Why did the yamis return?
1. Chapter 1

?: Yugi, Yugi wake up.

Yugi: Yami another 5 minutes. Yami?!

Yugi: But you, here how? When?

Atem: I do not know.

phone call

Yugi: hello?

Ryou: Yugi you are not going to believe?

Yugi: let me guess Bakura returned.

Ryou: How do you know?

Yugi: I had a shot. See you in the store.

in store

Ryou: Why do you think this means?

Yugi: I do not know.

Yami: Stop talking like we would not be here.

Yugi: but you really should not have to be here!

Y Bakura: I have my own body, yet how we came back without the objects millennium?

Yami: and if we went back. then ... Marik!

Yugi: Oh no!

Yami: quick to Egypt.

Ryou: we have no money for tickets.

Yugi: fast to Kaiba.

Kaiba: aha I knew you'd come back, come to beat you in. ..

Yami: aha ... very interesting. I need you to take me to Egypt,so l can save Marik form his evil half.

Kaiba: Wasn t that guy dead?

Ryo: same was Bakura. But look, it's here.

in Egypt

YM: payback time. Now you will see how it is to be unprizonier in ...

Yami: stop.

YM: Pharaoh! Have you come to take your hug?

Bakura: Stop that Marik.

after time

Ym: So you're trying to tell me you do not know how you were brought here?

Marik: I thought we got rid of you Y Marik ? And what took you so long to come?

Yugi: I'm sorry.

Bakura: Yes Ryou wanted to buy a cup of tea .

Ryou: But it hav cat model on it.

Yami: So ,no idea how we got back?

Odeon: Marik, you have a package. What? I should stop drinking coffee.

Ryou: a video tape?

Yugi: I hope it is not, one of the cursed video tapes.

start video

Pegasus: 7 days.

Yami: Damn you, I told you.

Pegasus: 7 days, Yugi boy. 7 days to come on my private island so we can fix things.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi: What? Pegasus probably knows what happened.

Marik: But how we get on his island?

all: Seto.

Seto: I know.

On the island of Pegasus

Pegasus: What took so long?'m waiting for 3 days. That is totaly anfabulos.

Yami: Sorry Pegasus, Seto's dragon was repaired.

Seto's not my fault that Mokuba wanted to drive.

Pegasus: even so. I suppose you're wondering why the Yamis are back?

Ryou: Why?

Pegasus: I do not know.

Yugi: What? Then why did you call us?

Pegasus: Because I know someone who knows.

Seto: Who?

Pegasus: l introduce to you Mrs. Lulu Bell.

Bakura: Who in the name of Zork is she?

Pegasus: Mrs. Lulu Bell is part of a secret services. O. T .M.I

She can tell us how you came here without using objects millennium.

Yugi: What's that OTMI?

Lulu Bell: all responses will be given when we come to government base.

Seto: Base government? Are you trying to tell me that the government knows about this Egypt stuff? Hah ... And I respect the government and the sectet services .

later

Yugi: Why have you brought us here Lady Lulu Bell?

Lulu Bell: To protect you , you see you are the holders of the millennium items you are protected by the government.

Bakura: And that would be ... why?

Lulu Bell: You are stat secrets. Truth should not be out of the population.

Marik: What do you mean? State secrets?

Lulu Bell: We ben observed you from the beginning Marik Istard. Your sister is on the way here.

Marik: Ishizu?

Yami: So the government knows of the existence of objects millennium?

Pegasus: even I am surprised .

Lulu Bell : GUN is the guvernamental group that handles the project OTMI

We knows everything about you.

You see, we are a foundation that rule from the shadows.

We know everything that moves.

Marik: that like that movie Princess Protection Program?

Y Marik, (cough) a little gay.

Lulu Bell: something like. The reason why Pharaoh and other Yami are back is because of the number 256.

Seto: number 256?

Ryou: if this are guvern secters , why tell us?

Lulu Bell: you know what will happen if the secrets are found out , right?

Yami: I hope it's not a think like, now that you know we have to kill you ?

Lulu Bell; actually yes. Yes it is.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lulubell: nr 256 is part of OTMI as well.**_

_**Ishizu: I do not understand, what does this nr 256 with the Pharaoh?**_

_**Lulubell: as part of OTMI has to do with all of you .**_

_**Lulubell: lets go.**_

_**Ishizu: where?**_

_**Lulubell: open call to room 7.**_

_**Robot: DNA acknowledged Welcome Mrs. Lulu Bell.**_

_**Lulubell: Children Now you will know your partners.**_

_**Seto: What means this?**_

_**Yugi's story**_

_**Mrs. Lulubell scare me, the whole thing with the government scare me. Me and Yami / Atem, followed her in a room where there were six girls and one boy. The girls seemed to our age but that boy was taller I think he was the same age as Ishizu. He was wearimg under the neck, a golden mask. Although all of them had many golden objects. There was one girl I think her name was Himeko, as it says on the badge on her chest.**_

_**She had a gold ring with an Egyptian inscription. I do not know what it said but I wanted to ask Atem later. She also had a scar on his face, it was not big, but it was quite visible**_

_**I noticed a girl holding a ank in hand. they were all dressed in black clothes and leather jackets. The room smelled of perfume combined with alcohol and cigarette smoke was pretty nice combination. I still do not understand what connection he had with us, or what have that number with Atem and the others?**_

_**Seto: I still do not understand why you brought us here lady? How can the government and the organization GUN know all this Egyptian shit ?**_

_**Bakura; I agree with him. It's like we've kidnapped.**_

_**Mokuba: I've used to it , it's not that bad.**_

_**Y Marik: Shut up, shorty.**_

_**Lulubell: how immature. You were right nr 256, yamis really are animals.**_

_**Atem: and what is a **__**number **__**256 ?**_

_**Tea: yes and what is this OTMI mean?**_

_**Lulubell: Number 256 is part of the project OTMI ? You know, what OTMI mean?**_

_**Seto: observed the military industry?**_

_**Lulubell:OTMI.**_

_**Observ**_

_**The**_

_**Milenium**_

_**Intems**_

_**All :what?**_

_**Lulubell: I brought you here for a special mission. I would like to introduce your new teammates.**_

_**Lulubell:**_

_**Raimond: owner of the **__**millennium **__**mask **_

_**Himeko or (HayLine): owner of the ring millennium.**_

_**Kammy: owner of the medallion millennium.**_

_**Momoko: owner of the bracelet millennium.**_

_**Annia: owner of the, ank millennium**_

_**Molly: owner, the earrings millennium.**_

_**Sim: owner of the mirror millennium.**_

_**Marik & Ishizu: What do you mean objects millennium?**_

_**Y Marik: my knowledge. I say there are only seven millennium items, not 14.**_

_**Lulubell: oh you, tomb keper.**_

_**Lulubell: obviously you do not know these objects millennium. These are the lost millennium items.**_

_**Tea: lost?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lulubell: yes. Sim or number 256 can explain everything about them.

Atem: You said you brought us here because of them.

Lulubell: it will be clear soon. Agent F please bring us tea and something sweet for the children.

Agent F: yes ma'am.

Ishizu: so trying to tell us that there are other objects millennium that we the thomb keppers we dont konw?

LB: Exactly, Mrs. Istard.

Bakura: But how is that possible?

Ryou: Atem's journey of memories not pronounced anything like that.

LB: Sim explain please.

Sim: can we trust them?

Tea's story

I watched these girls they were kind of weird rock team ,each of them. But I was most scared by that girl Himeko.

She had a scar on her face ,and there was that girl Sim.

She was wearing black pants and a shirt neckline, and a leather jacket whert gloves with fingers and black shoes with targets . She had a band on her leg that holds a mirror support,wthet no mirror in it.

The mirror seems broken, and she kept the mirror support

She had long hair black as ebony, and her eyes were a brown to red, seemed quite weak and pale. They were all pale.

Then I looked at the girl Kammy. She had black jeans with a long leg and a short one. it was as if the jeans were cut to stay a foot long and short the other. He had leather belts around the waist, and just like Sim, bracelets with brown hair was tied in a braided strange and have some purple stripes. Her eyes were green and she had a leather jacket that hangs a golden pendant. She wore leather boots and seemed to look at us whet hate.

Something tells me we're not in a very good situation

later

Yami's story

I talked to Miss Lulu Bell and she said our mission. Should help the girls and Raimond, to find some particular thing.

Atem: Now we know each other. What would we talk about our mission?

Y Bakura: I do not work with their team, who said that I would help.

Himeko: quiet creature.

Marik: creature?

Annia: Y Bakura is Zork. So yes it is a creature.

Raimond: the reason why we've called you here is because we need help.

Y Marik: from us?

We came here to find out why we have our own bodies.

Annia: That is because of the lost millennium objects .

Atem: and speaking of them. What are and where they come from?

Momoko: ask Sim this .

Annia: yes, tell the story.

Tea: What story?

Tristan: the story of the objects?

Himeko: Sim is the owner of the millennium mirror. She knows the future, the past, and more.

Sim: Let's analyze how things were in the beginning. Did you know that objects millennium and the lost millennium items are related?

Marik: Related? But I am a tomb keeper and never heard of them?

Sim: Come to think ... how were created the objects millennium?

Sim: the objects were created from the blood of people from the village of Bakura, sorry Akefia.

Bakura (growl)

Sim: like that were created, the lost millennium objects to.

After the bodies and blood were destroyed. Has remained, hatred and loneliness. Spirits eager for revenge. They created the lost millennium items.

The lost millennium items were created from the darkness and the madness.

They destroy the human soul.

Ishizu: but how the tomb keepers dont know them?

Sim: the objects millennium were never found by the father of Atem.

Himeko: they were created after there have been created your objects.

Annia: And the reason why we've called you here is because we know why you returned.

Himeko: and fear that you will not return.

Y Marik: What's wrong with that?

Ishizu: Mariku!.

Sim: reason why you'll are back is my mirror.

Sim: you see,the millennium Mirror . It's more than a toy that knows all the knowledge of the world. Has a connection with the two entities of the human body, Ka and Ba.

And also with Yami and Hikari.

Atem: like me and Yugi?

Sim: exactly. As you can see. The mirror was broken. And pieces were scattered all over the world.


End file.
